Waiting For You
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Simone Bradley had been called many things throughout her life. Dedicated, beautiful, sweet. But never once had she been called a pervert... Annabelle/Simone


**Disclaimer:** Loving Annabelle clearly isn't mine. There'd be a sequel if it were!

**A/N:** Written solely for the International Day of Femslash!

* * *

Simone Bradley had been called many things throughout her life. Dedicated, beautiful, sweet. But never once had she been called a pervert.

Until two months ago.

Since then she's put up with ridicule, stares, interrogations and only the company of a spider she'd named Hank in her jail cell. It was lonely and torturous. A punishment fitting for the crime, or so they told her. She didn't believe it though. In her mind the only thing she'd done wrong was buy an alarm clock that didn't run on batteries.

Thankfully though, Annabelle's eighteenth birthday had just passed and the charges against her were finally dropped.

She'd arrived at her beach house a day later, finding a dozen boxes stacked hastily in her living room and a two sentence note from her Aunt. She should have expected it. Should have known that Immaculata would never be able to forgive her. But there she stood, a half eaten cheeseburger in one hand and the words, _'I've never been so disappointed and disgusted by someone. Consider yourself disowned.'_ flashing before her eyes, even as she crumpled to the floor in a mass of tears.

Now she had _two_ letters carefully hidden behind her favorite picture of Amanda and herself.

The next morning she woke up puffy-eyed and exhausted, only to find that her face was plastered across the front page of every newspaper in the country, announcing the dismissal of her case. She was horrified at first, seeing herself portrayed in such a way. But horror eventually faded into relief, and along with it came the realization that it was finally over. She was free- _they_ were free, to live their lives as they pleased.

Now it was only a matter of time before Annabelle made her way back to her. She could feel it in her bones.

She spent the day puttering about the house, cleaning, unpacking, removing the thick film of dust from every surface. Her stomach was in knots, fluttering with nerves and excitement.

What would she say? Had Annabelle's feelings for her diminished in her absence? If they hadn't, could they live their lives out in the open, together with a woman she loved, like she'd longed to her entire life? Would it really be that simple?

Soon though evening came, bringing a soft pink sunset and a gentle breeze off of the ocean. Simone sat outside in front of a large fire, toes curling in the sand, warming her chilled body as she fingered the worn Buddhist prayer beads that Annabelle had given her the last time they saw one another.

She'd lost everyone she cared about- everything that mattered to her. And more than once she wondered if it was worth it. If in the end, left there all by herself, it was _really_ worth it?

Yes. It was.

All she had to do was remember the way Annabelle had made her feel- how she'd woken her from an infinite slumber, made her come back to life and remember who she truly was. She was shown exactly how unconditional love felt, met with an acceptance she'd never known before and she was going to give it up without a fight.

She hadn't been looking for it, had tried to deny it for months for both of their sakes. But once she gave in, she's damn glad they found each other. Consequences be damned.

Simone took a deep breath and scanned the horizon. It was nearing eight o'clock and only one person remained on the beach, walking slowly in her direction.

Her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. Could it? So soon?

Slowly, she stood. Her feet shuffled forward as if they had a mind of their own, hitting a full jog within seconds as she raced toward a beautifully back lit Annabelle. A vision amongst sea and sand. Long brown hair swaying in the breeze, a full blown smile upon her face.

The distance between them closed rapidly- twenty yards, fifteen, ten. Moving with such speed that her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

But then Annabelle flew into her arms, clinging to her, and nothing else seemed to matter. She wrapped herself tightly around the younger girl's waist, face buried in her neck, savoring the scent of apples and roses that had been so dangerously alluring for nearly the last six months.

"I missed you so much," Annabelle whispered against her ear.

Simone shivered, pulling back just enough to meet her eyes. God it was good to hear that voice again.

"I missed you, too."

Annabelle smiled and chuckled softly, making her stomach flutter and heart soar.

Everything happened so fast. Small hands sliding up her neck, framing her face. Noses brushing. Soft lips trembling against hers in a gentle kiss.

A silent greeting. One that said, _'I need you. I love you. I don't want anyone but you.' _

Simone gasped. Mouth opening, feeling the swell of full breasts pressing insistently against her own. Fingers had tangled themselves in her hair, tilting her head as their tongues met, re-claiming every part of one another.

Her fingers slid under the hem of Annabelle's shirt, nails digging lightly into her skin. Pulling her closer; hip to hip, heart to heart.

It was brief though. Nature stepped in too soon, wind swirling sharply around them, waves lapping at their ankles.

She regretfully broke away, nuzzling her cheek as they hugged once again, "It'll be dark soon. We should head back."

She felt Annabelle grin against her jaw, placing a tiny kiss there, before she stepped back and held out her hand.

"Let's go."

Simone didn't have to think twice. She met Annabelle halfway and twined their fingers together, squeezing tightly before leading them down the beach toward the fire pit she'd dug.

They spent hours catching up with one another. Talking about everything and nothing at all. Wrapped up together in a huge blanket until the moon shone high above them.

It was in the early morning hours though, when they laid curled up in each other's arms- warm flesh pressed together, her head resting on a smaller shoulder, fingertips running soothingly up and down her bare back- that Annabelle whispered, "You're the love of my life. I hope you know that."

She sighed in contentment.

Simone Bradley had been called many things throughout her life. But never once had she been called _the love of someone's life_.

"I love you, too."

**End.**


End file.
